


Beard

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [11]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Beard Kink, Bearded Frank Castle, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frank deserves nice things, Frank has a new job, Happy Frank Castle, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: After having spent five weeks on his new job, Frank comes back home to you with the idea to get away for a few days.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had this week, which actually was my first ever dream with one of Jon's characters. The beard petting and scratching and the whole tenderness in a forest comes from the dream. It was so sweet that it inspired me to write this. It grew into something more, but I'm happy with how it went. 
> 
> FYI, Frank looked a lot like Jon's character Sam Rossi in Sweet Virginia in my dream. I watched the movie for the first time the night before, so this is probably why. Imagine him like this but with even wilder hair. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Frank had come back after a witness protection job that lasted for five weeks, you hadn't expected him to come back to your apartment and immediately tell you he wanted to get out of the city for a few days. You had looked up at him from your perch on your armchair with a confused expression (that he'd come back with a huge beard and wild hair hadn't helped) but the grin came soon after. You hadn't been able to remember the last time you had taken time off work for more than a couple of days. It's not like you mind per se. You love what you do and the people you work with. Spending some down time with only Frank, away from it all, had sounded like the best of ideas though. You had called Sandra a moment later, telling her about your plans. You'd thought that it would take a few days to organize everything with the Café, but Sandra had simply laughed and told you that the Café could deal without your presence starting the next day and if you dared show your face, she would personally kick you back out. You had snorted at your friend's way of showing you how much she cares about you. After telling her laughingly that you were still the boss and that you were to make the decisions (a comment she scoffed at and ignored), you agreed with a large grin. When you'd hung up, you'd turned to Frank who'd been wearing an amused expression on his face at your phone call and stood to walk up to him.

"Where to, Mr. Castle?" you'd asked, looping your arms around his neck and leaning in for the greeting you hadn't been able to exchange after the way he'd walked in.

Early the next day, you'd driven out of NYC in the direction of one of the large forests, a couple hours drive away from the city. Turns out Frank owns a little cabin, going there whenever he needs to take some time for himself, away from the hustle and bustle of the loud city that is New York. You'd felt beyond pleased that he was willing to show this place to you. 

As you had gotten there, you'd seen that the wooden cabin wasn't big by any means, but perfect for two people. It has everything you need for a few days away. The main room, which is a large open space, consists of a well furnished kitchen in the right corner (you'd stopped on the way there to get some groceries for your stay) and a living room with a beautiful stone fireplace that has a comfortable and large couch in front of it on the right side. The bedroom has a queen sized bed and attached to it, is a small but functional bathroom. You'd loved it all the moment you'd stepped foot inside.

Later that same afternoon, you'd gone out on a walk around the forest, Frank telling you he wanted to show you the small clearing not too far from the cabin. 

And this is where you are right now. Both of you sitting on a blanket Frank brought with him, surrounded by large beautiful trees, grass and flowers, the sun peeking through the leaves here and there, the smell of nature all around you. You're sitting facing each other, Frank with his legs spread around you and you with your own legs laying over his thighs so that you're really close. You don't know how long you have been sitting there but neither of you have spoken a single word since you'd sat down. You just look at each other while you stroke his beard and hair with slow and deliberate movements, Frank looking sweetly pleased by the attention, lulled by the sounds around you.

"It's been a while since you've had such a long beard." you finally comment in a near whisper after another long moment of silence, your fingers still idly at work. It's true enough. When Frank had left for his last job, he'd already had a nice beard. But it had been trimmed and still rather short. Now though, it's probably longer than when you'd first met him.

"You don' like it?" Frank asks, voice thick and low from the obvious pleasure he takes from your petting. The slow grin that forms on his lips is knowing though.

"I didn't say that!" you rebuke immediately. Because you love it. You've always been a beard lover and Frank has a particularly nice one. "But I guess you do look more  _ trustworthy _ without it for witness protection." you laugh fondly under your breath, because he truly looks a bit wild and crazy like that. "Yet, if you shaved… I wouldn't be able to do  _ this _ ," you continue your stroking and scratch lightly your fingernails against his bearded jaw, earning a pleased rumble from Frank. 

"You really do like the beard, huh?" 

The question sounds more like a statement, but you answer anyway. 

"Mmmh,"  _ scritch, scratch _ . "Though you do look like a lumberjack who's spent too long without returning to civilization with the hair added to it." You giggle merrily and slide your fingers up and into his wild hair, tugging lightly.

"Oh is that right?" Frank asks with raised eyebrows, smiling in amusement as he watches you laugh.

"And you're even wearing plaid." you burst out into a fit of giggles, your body swaying slightly to one side from your laughter.

"You're real funny today," you hear Frank snort before he's leaning in and kissing the laugh right off your face, wrapping the arms that had been at your hips tighter around your waist.

Your laugh dies down immediately at the press of his lips, but you're still grinning as you reciprocate. You soon sigh happily into the kiss though and let yourself sink into the embrace. The kiss is slow, just half open mouths touching and sliding against one another. It's sweet and tender and you love how simple it is for the both of you to express your feelings with just those simple touches and brushes of lips. You keep this pace for a while, no hurry here after all and keep combing your fingers through his beard and hair. It's when Frank strokes his tongue slightly against yours, the contact as quickly gone as it had come, that the mood changes. You gasp slightly at the touch and Frank repeats the movement, though this time you chase his tongue back into his mouth with yours and press with more firmness against it. After this, it's like something has been ignited in the both of you. Your back straightens and you angle your head so you can deepen the kiss further, your hands going to the back of his head. Frank growls and you feel his warm hands slide under your shirt to stroke up and down your spine. The urgency that comes with his long absence hasn't abated since his return last night. It had been rather late when you'd fallen into bed together and while the sex had been as good as always, you'd known that once wouldn't be enough to quench both of your lust. At the same time, it's never taken long for you to get aroused around Frank either. 

Frank stops your thought process by tipping you over so that you land softly on your back on the large blanket. He's leaning over you and resuming the deep kiss in the next second. Your lips are already tingling from their continuous contact with Frank's beard, when he tilts his head to the side to kiss down your jaw and to your throat. You moan at the feeling of his mouth and his beard against the sensitive skin there and bare your neck more. You feel him grin against your neck just before he teeths at the crook of your neck and rubs his beard along it right after. You gasp and squeal at the sensation and hear Frank laugh softly, exhaling hotly against the place he just marked. You swat him lightly against one hip in retaliation but Frank just moves up and seals his lips to yours again. One of his hands go to the hem of your top and pulls it up. You push at his chest to make him kneel up and take the shirt off on your own to quicken things up. 

The weather had been nice and warm, so you're not wearing a lot and had forgone wearing a bra at all. From Frank's expression, you take he doesn't mind that fact at all. Getting on with the program, Frank quickly undoes his button up shirt and chucks it to the side to where you sent your top. Grinning, you undo your pants and push them down your hips and thighs until Frank grabs the sides himself and helps you get them all the way off. You observe him as he stands to remove his denims and boxers, leaving him gloriously naked in front of you. You quickly take off your panties as well before lifting your hands to invite him back down with you. He smiles softly and kneels back between your spread legs, blanketing you with his large and warm body. You meet in a slow kiss, though it doesn't last long since Frank takes the same path down your jaw and neck quickly enough. As he makes his way down your body, he makes sure to trace the places he sucked, kissed and licked with his beard as well, leaving a nice burning sensation in its wake. He takes extra attention with your breasts, teasing and sucking on your nipples before rubbing his rough cheeks against them, making you groan and moan repeatedly. You bite your lower lip on a giggle as he reaches your stomach, making you suck in your trembling belly as his beard tickles you while he keeps going lower over your hips and to your thighs. 

You look down at him when he kisses the inside of your right thigh, trailing lower until his mouth is at the crease between thigh and hip. You pant in anticipation of what's to come and gasp again when he purposely rubs his beard against the softness of your inner thigh. You gasp again a moment later when his lips close around your damp folds and keen loudly as he sucks your clit into his mouth without preamble. Your back arches away from the blanket and your hands fly down to tangle into the long strands of his hair, tugging and pulling with his every suck. The roughness of his beard is sending pleasurable pain up your spine and you know you are going to feel it the next day.

"Want your fingers," you breathe eventually in between your pants.

"No." is his growled response against your core. 

It takes a bit longer for your brain to comprehend his answer. You frown down at him, pouting, when the single word finally registers. 

"What?  _ Ah _ !... Why?" you gasp loudly at a particularly harsh suck, followed by a long pass of his hot tongue.

"Cause you're gonna come right now if I use 'em and I want you comin' on my cock later." Frank explains like he's stating the obvious as he makes eye contact with you and sucks a mark into your left thigh after delivering his words. 

"Awfully confident, aren't you," you try to goad, even though you are fully aware of how right he is. 

"Not my fault you get off on it," Frank smirks, not letting himself be lured into giving in and lowering his head between your legs again, teasing you with the tip of his tongue now. 

"You made it worse," you say childishly, your words coming out in small moans. "Why…  _ Oh _ ! Why not let me come…  _ Ah _ ! Twice?" you try again. 

"Not changin' my mind, Sweetheart. Gonna build you up all nice and feel you come apart around me."

Frank doesn't even lift his head this time and speaks close to your center again but you hear him loud and clear. You groan in defeat and let your head fall back to the blanket. You can't really complain though, Frank's plan sounds way too appealing and arousing to sulk over it. Frank chuckles before sucking gently at your clit again, making you buck your hips and moan in pleasure. 

"Attagirl," he praises with a grin and makes his way up your body again. 

Once at eye level with you again, if you weren't already so far gone, you would have been embarrassed to see his beard glistening here and there with the result of your arousal. As a matter of fact, you grab him by the back of his neck and pull him down to you, lifting your head slightly to claim his mouth in a fervent kiss. Frank makes a pleased sound and you groan at your own taste on his tongue and lips, wrapping your legs around his hips to get him closer. Frank obliges your silent request this time as you feel him lining up at your entrance and pushing in in one smooth glide. You moan against his lips as his impressive girth spreads you wide, making you always feel so wonderfully full. After five weeks without him, you feel it all the more keenly and from Frank's mumbled expletives, he seems to feel the same.

"Shit! See? That's why I didn' wanna use my fingers. Feel so nice n' tight 'round me, Babygirl. So good for me." Frank rumbles in between groans and slow pushes of his hips, speaking right into your ear, kissing you just under it.

Frank stays right over you, keeping you close to him as only his hips do the work, snapping against yours faster and faster as he quickens his pace, right hand inside your hair and left hand at your hip. You hold on tightly to his shoulders as your body is rocked by his powerful thrusts and lift your hips higher with your legs around his waist so that he slides into you in the most perfect way, lightening you up from inside. At length though, Frank seems to have another idea in mind. He wraps the hand that had been in your hair around your nape and the one at your hip comes to splay under your lower back. With his powerful strength, he lifts you up until he's kneeling up fully with you sitting on top of him, legs still around his waist. You cry out as Frank slips in deeper this way, the position keeping him snug inside you. Frank tilts your face to his to capture your lips once more before securing his hold on you and starting to snap his hips up in rapid succession, maintaining you in place to get enough leverage for his movements. You have to break the kiss after the shortest of times as every time you fall down onto his cock, it fills you to the brim, hitting you all the way inside and tearing cries of ecstasy from between your lips. Locking your arms firmly behind his neck, you put your feet back to the ground behind him to give yourself more room to move with his thrusts, working in counterpoint to him. He goes up, you slam down. That's even better. You throw your head back, eyes closed as the pace increases and you bounce away on his lap, your moans and cries joined by Frank's growls of pleasure, his forehead resting against your collarbone, the sounds released into the nature around you. 

As your thighs start to quiver from the work out you're putting them through, you feel the hot waves of deep pleasure rising inside you, making your breaths come in short gasps and mewls, your whole body already trembling on top of Frank. Knowing your tells perfectly by now, Frank raises his head from your chest.

"Look at me, Sweetheart! Wanna see you," he rasps, voice deep and rough. 

You have enough presence of mind left in your blissed out state to understand his request and oblige, bringing your head back forward to lock eyes with Frank's dark and hungry ones. 

"Yeah… There we go. There we go. Fuckin' gorgeous like that! All for me to see." he keeps rambling away in rapture as he watches you finally come undone on top of him. All around him. Just like he'd wanted you to. 

You can only cry out feebly as your whole body seizes from the intensity of your release washing through you. Frank is still talking you through it when his hips slam up one last time and he stays buried inside you as he comes shortly after you with a loud grunt. 

Frank lays you back down gently, returning to your previous position. You stay wrapped around each other as you let the warm breeze travel over your heated bodies, foreheads together and breathing deeply. Eventually, Frank lets himself fall on his side next to you so you turn as well to face him. His eyes slowly travel down your body and a slow but proud grin appears on his face. 

"Still like the beard now?" he asks with his eyes still cast downward but he now has one of his hands trailing fingers feather light over your chest and further down. 

Frowning in confusion, you look down your body to discover you can follow the path his beard took easily enough. You laugh in delight and touch the abused skin with your fingertips. You can feel the heat from it, but it doesn't hurt. Not really.

"I do," you grin up at him.

"Yeah?" 

This time you gasp when he scrapes a fingernail over the inside of your right inner thigh, right where the beard-burn is the strongest. You swat his hand away, making him laugh and catch your hand in his large palm. He brings your hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles tenderly, though he's still grinning. You roll your eyes at him fondly and get your hand free from his to start scratching through his beard again. Frank makes a satisfied sound and closes his eyes. Silence returns between you, letting the sounds of nature come back fully. You smile softly at the display in front of you and relax against the blanket and the soft grass underneath you. 

It was going to be a good few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always curious to know what you guys think, so if you want, I'm all ears. 😉
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
